The present invention relates to a feeding and processing apparatus for feeding a number of objects while at the same time cooling, heating, or otherwise processing them.
Sheets of glass are hot right after they are discharged from a heating furnace, and are required to be cooled while they are being fed to a next processing station.
If the hot glass sheets should be cooled by natural heat dissipation, the feeding apparatus would have to be increased in entire length or would have to feed the glass sheets at a reduced speed. Therefore, the feeding apparatus would be larger in size or the feeding efficiency thereof would be lowered.